Friday Night Legacy - 8/28/15
8/28/15 *Video plays recapping last week when the members of Team Orton and Team Wyatt were named. Paul Heyman seeing his office messed up, and then Lesnar destroying the ring with a chainsaw. Paul Heyman announces that Lesnar will now be a challenger for the Legacy World Champion, Cesaro along with CM Punk ina triple threat match at Spartan Wars* *Randy Orton comes to the ring along with his teammates Roman Reigns, Rob Van Dam, and Neville* Orton: "Last week on Friday Night Legacy I announced my team for the 4-on-4 Elimination Tag Team match at Spartan Wars. I announced a group of men that are dying to get their hands on 3 out of the 4 members of Team Wyatt. That of course being John Morrison, Mr. Kennedy, and a mystery man who is apparently here tonight. Just like I'm dying to get some revenge of my own on their team captain, Bray Wyatt. Bray Wyatt has been messing with me during my matches every week, costing me matches, and just simply messing with my head. And that's why just like the 3 men around me, I can't wait to get some revenge this Sunday at Spartan Wars." Reigns: "Exactly, Randy. Tonight I can't wait to meet who attacked my boy right here, RVD a few weeks back. Can't wait to meet him so I can give him one big punch to the mouth." RVD: "And I can't wait to meet him so I can set him up in the corner with a chair on him and give him a Van-terminator from the other corner." Neville: "While these guys are at it, I can't wait to hit a Red Arrow off the top rope to that horrible man, John Morrison." Orton: "Well, gentlemen. I'm glad to see we all have the same mindset. And that's why we are the team to-" "Ladies and gentlemen!" *Paul Heyman walks to the stage* Heyman: "How does it feel, Randy? You don't like that I interrupted you, do you? Well thats exactly what you've done the past few weeks. But enough with the past. Because the time is now to talk about tonight as well as this Sunday's Spartan Wars. I like your confidence. I like that you can't wait to get your hands on your foes tonight. That's why tonight, the Legacy viewers will get a bit of a Spartan Wars preview. Members of Team Orton and Team Wyatt will be in action tonight. And that excludes both team captains because you two need your rest the most. And this also excludes Neville and the mystery member of Team Wyatt. The reason Neville is excluded is because although you have been medically cleared to compete for weeks now, I don't want to take any risks before Sunday. See, people, I am a nice guy. So tonight, the ECW original Rob Van Dam will take on John Morrison in the main event. And Roman Reigns, you will take on Mr. Kennedy. And that match will begin right now! Get a referee out here and let's get this started!" Match #1: Roman Reigns vs Mr. Kennedy - Reigns pins Kennedy for the victory after hitting him with the Spear at 10 mins. *Commenatators hype the main event of RVD vs Morrison for later tonight. They also hype that Brock Lesnar, CM Punk, and Legacy World Champion Cesaro will all be in the same ring at the same time tonight.* *Tag Team Champs Swag Facts are on commentary for the next match* Match #2: Gold & Stardust vs Prime Time Players - PTP come to the ring with a sign that says "We should be #1 Contenders". Match is a one-sided affair with Gold & Stardust easily beating PTP at 3 mins after Stardust hit Titus O'Neil with Cross Rhodes. Goldust grabs a mic. Goldust: "Why do we have to have a match tonight? Why don't the so-called Tag Team Champions have a match tonight? We shouldn't really complain though, because everytime we come to Friday Night Legacy, we have to face these clowns." Kidd: "You are calling the Prime Time Players clowns? I agree that they are very goofy, but why don't you two look in the mirror before you call people clowns. The reason we don't have a match tonight is because we are champions. And champions get nights off before they have to defend their championships. And we look forward to more nights off after Spartan Wars this Sunday, when we beat you guys so fast we won't even break a sweat! Because we're just some Kidds with Swagger. And you're just a couple of freaks with facepaint!" *Eden welcomes her guest, Legacy World Champion, Cesaro with Paul Heyman* Cesaro: "I can't believe I agreed to do this stupid interview with you. All you do is ask the most cliche and obvious questions in the world. So go on, ask me your dumb questions so I can get out of here." Eden: "Well, I just wanted to get your thoughts on Brock Lesnar being added to your match this Sunday at Spartan Wars, making it a triple threat match." Cesaro: "What are my thoughts? My thoughts are that Brock Lesnar is just a scrub. A scrub who doesn't have a chance at taking my title away from me. As far as I'm concerned, Brock Lesnar will just be a punching bag that I go to in the match once I'm starting to get a little cold out here. Brock Lesnar has no chance." Eden: "So what about CM Punk? How do you think you'll fare this Sunday against him?" *Cesaro walks off the set and Paul Heyman stays* Heyman: "Hey, Eden! How are you today?" Eden: "...I'm doing fine today, Mr. Heyman." Heyman: "Please, Eden. Call me Paul. Hahaha. You won't be doing fine if you continue to ask me or my client ridiculous questions like that. If you continue to ask ridiculous questions to me or my client, I will make sure that you will be out of a job." *Heyman walks off as Eden looks kind of scared* *Commentators continue to hype RVD vs Morrison in the main event plus CM Punk, Brock Lesnar, and Legacy World Champion Cesaro meeting in the ring later tonight.* *Vignette airs hyping the debut of Taryn Terrell next week* Match #3: Womens Champ Sasha Banks & Naomi vs Charlotte & Natalya - Very entertaining match. Both sides put up a great fight but it would be Charlotte and Natalya who pick up the victory after Charlotte makes Naomi tap out to the Figure-8 at 9 mins. Afterwards, Sasha Banks runs in the ring and attacks Natalya from behind while she's celebrating with Charlotte. Banks knocks Natalya out of the ring and then Charlotte starts attacking Banks. Banks and Charlotte are fighting back and forth until Banks hit Charlotte with the Bankrupt. Natalya runs back in the ring but Banks locks her in the Bank Statement for a long time before eventually letting go. Banks stands over Charlotte with her Womens Championship alongside Naomi. Match #4: Big E w/Kofi Kingston vs Bad News Barrett - Big E gets some offense in but Barrett wins at 7 mins after hitting Big E with a second Bullhammer of the match. Afterwards, Barrett grabs a mic. Barrett: "I'm afraid I've got some bad news!" JBL: "YES! I love it when he says that!" Barrett: "After Spartan Wars this Sunday, your so-called hero Ryback will no longer be able to stand. He will be beaten down repeatedly at the hands of Bad News Barrett!" *Barrett's music hits until Legacy TV Champion Ryback's does a few moments later. Ryback walks to the stage.* Ryback: "Well, Barrett. I'm afraid I've got some bad news of my own.* JBL: "Look at this Bad News Barrett wannabe." Ryback: "Afte Spartan Wars this Sunday, you will have no excuse for losing to me once again. I took your stupid steroids test a few weeks ago. And I proved to you and the rest of the doubters that I am drug-free and I am all pure muscle. And after Spartan Wars, I won't have to hear from you again because you will not get another title shot. And you'll be lucky if you can walk out of that ring under your own power this Sunday. FEED ME MORE!!!" *Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron along with his teammates John Morrison and Mr. Kennedy.* Kennedy: "Team Orton, we've given you the warnings." Morrison: "And we've shown you what we're capable of." Wyatt: "And soon you will find out what awaits you this Sunday. Isn't that right?" *The masked man who attacked Rob Van Dam a few weeks ago walks into the shot and stands there as Bray Wyatt laughs* Main Event: Rob Van Dam vs John Morrison - Both men's team members are on separate sides on the outside of the ring. The masked man is not out there. RVD and Morrison put on great back-and-forth high-flying action throughout. Lots of crazy moves with some of them reversed into other crazy moves. RVD goes for the Split-legged moonsault but Morrison moves out of the way and hits RVD with Starship Pain for the win at 15 mins. After the match, both teams step in the ring and stand on opposite sides. Morrison grabs a mic. Morrison: "RVD, i have to admit that you put up a good fight in our match. And hey, if you were 20 years younger, maybe just maybe you would have beaten me. Haha. But enough with jokes because it's time to get serious. This Sunday at Spartan Wars our team will take on your team in what should be a wild battle. But mark my words when I say that Team Wyatt will walk out of Spartan Wars as winners. And just in case you don't believe us already, we have some more proof. So right now we are proud to introduce the final member of Team Wyatt. Him and I have some history together. We used to hate each other years ago. But now we both are in the same place mentally. I'm of course talking about this man..." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BY0PxoilxzM *DREW MCINTYRE comes to the ring and Team Orton looks shocked. McIntyre joins his Team Wyatt members as both teams stare each other down. Both teams step up. Orton is in Wyatt's face. Neville is in Morrison's face. RVD is in Kennedy's face. And Reigns is in McIntyre's face. Both teams stare each other down for a while until Team Wyatt all back off and step out of the ring. Team Orton pumps up the crowd and Team Wyatt continue to back off to the stage as Wyatt continues to laugh.* *Legacy World Champion Cesaro and Paul Heyman are seen walking down a hallway as the commentators hype that Cesaro will be in the same ring as his two challengers CM Punk and Brock Lesnar up next* *Cesaro and Paul Heyman come out to the ring as the crowd really boos them* Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my na-" *CM Punk's music interrupts Heyman and he comes to the ring to a huge pop* Heyman: "You have some nerve. You know that?" Punk: "I have some nerve? No, you have some nerve, Paul. You have some nerve to force feed these people along with Cesaro the same 'my client, this' 'my client, that' bullshit every week. And believe me, Cesaro. I don't mean to offend you. I do however mean to offend Paul. You wanna know why you should fire Paul Heyman as your advocate? Because every single week he is hogging the spotlight that you deserve, Cesaro. Deep down I know that you are a true champion, Cesaro. But you haven't shown me or any of these people anything by hiding behind your walrus advocate. Think about it, Cesaro. If you left Paul Heyman and started fighting your own battles, we could start seeing a few Cesaro Sections around the arenas every week. But the reason there aren't any Cesaro Sections are because you are with Paul Heyman. And I know for a fact that no one wants to walk around with a sign that says Heyman Section. You're more likely to see people hold up signs that say 'C-Section'. " Cesaro: "I don't need to listen to someone like you. Look at you. You have those ugly tattoos inked all over your body. You left the wrestling industry because you couldn't handle any pain. You went on to train for MMA only to turn your back on them and come back to wrestling? You have obviously made terrible decisions with your life and i obviously have not. Look where my decisions got me, Punk. I'm the Legacy World Champion. And after this Sunday at Spartan Wars, I plan to be Legacy World Champion until I decide to give the title up. But until then, no one, and Cesaro means no one will take this title from me. Especially not a chump like yourself." *Punk and Cesaro get in each other's faces until Brock Lesnar's theme hits and he recieves a big pop as he makes his way to the ring. Looks a bit calmer than the past few weeks.* Heyman: "And if it isn't the second challenger, the man who has not lost to my client Cesaro once, but twice. Brock, I'd advise you watch what you say. Because I can take you out of this match faster than you can say that my client Cesaro is the reigning, defending, undisputed, Legacy Champion of the World." Lesnar: "I am tired of all of this bullshit that I am hearing out here tonight. I've always been a man who speaks with his actions. And I will have no problem doing that this Sunday when I F5 you and I F5 you in the middle of this ring and become the new Legacy World Champion. Punk, you've called yourself the best in the world. And you've said that Cesaro is capable of being the best in the world. Well you all must be forgetting that I have taken on the best of the best of the best of the best. I'M THE BEAST! And the best in this world. And I prove it on Sunday. But until then, you all can continue to talk. Because I will do my talking at Spartan Wars. I will see you on Sunday." Heyman: "Although I disagree with you 100%, I must admit that you have improved on the microphone since coming to Legacy. And although I know for a fact that you won't leave Spartan Wars as the Legacy World Champion, you may have actually convinced people out there that you will." Cesaro: "Paul, you're damn right. Because I will walk into Spartan Wars as champ and I will leave as champ. And you know what? I've gotten to thinking. And even though I can't stand him, CM Punk has a point. I do need to prove myself as the best in the world. I need to do what I can to win every match by myself. And that's why I've made a decision, Paul. At Spartan Wars, I don't want you at ringside." *Heyman looks shocked and the crowd starts chanting "Yes!"* Cesaro: "And that is with all due respect, Paul. You are a wonderful advocate. But I need to do this one myself." Heyman: "If that's really how you feel. I understand." Punk: "Okay, okay, okay. Enough with this soap opera garbage. I came here tonight to kick ass and drink Pepsi. And I'm all out of Pepsi." *Punk attacks Cesaro as Lesnar just watches from the corner. Punk and Cesaro are punching back and forth until Cesaro hits Punk with a low-blow. Punk lays in pain. Cesaro then gets German Suplexed from behind a few times. Punk gets up and starts stomping on Cesaro but Lesnar then grabs Punk and hits him with an F5. Cesaro rolls out of the ring and backs up to the stage with Heyman. Cesaro and Lesnar stare each other down as Legacy goes off the air.*